MEDT 7474-SS4H7 Abolitionist and Suffrage Movement Wiki
Welcome to the MEDT 7474-SS4H7 Abolitionist and Suffrage Movement Wiki 4th Grade SS4H7 Resources Created By: Maury Gusta Teacher Resource Guide Scope and Depth A pathfinder can be used as a resource for both students and teachers. The pathfinder will focus on resources from the teacher's standpoint. There will be several references provided for this social studies standard in both print and online. The focus will be on the terms abolitionist and the suffrage movement. The three people that we will look at is Harriet Tubman, Elizabeth Cady Stanton, and Sojourner Truth. The pathfinder will highlight their biographies and a connection will be made to the terms, abolitionist and suffrage movement. Georgia Performance Standard: Social Studies - 4th Grade SS4H7 The student will examine the main ideas of the abolitionist and suffrage movements. a. Discuss the biographies of Harriet Tubman and Elizabeth Cady Stanton. b. Explain the significance of Sojourner Truth to the abolition and suffrage movements. Target Audience Teachers will benefit from this resource.There are several media, online, and print resources that can be used to emphasize the main points of the standard. Options for Use Teachers will use the resource guide to help them gain a better understanding of the standard, but the guide will also provide them with a multitude of resources (e.g. videos, photographs, primary documents, secondary documents, maps, and more). These additional resources will help the teacher meet the needs of their students through the different assignments and exploratory activities. Keywords/Terms/Phrases: Common Core Tiered Words Tier 2 Words: examine, main idea, discuss, and explain Tier 3 Words: abolitionist, suffrage movement, biography, Harriet Tubman, Elizabeth Cady Stanton, Sojourner Truth Important People: Harriet Tubman Nicknames Minty, Moses, General Tubman; Elizabeth Cady Stanton; Sojourner Truth; Isabella Baumfree Directories: www.blacknews.com Primary Source Documents: Oxford African American Studies Center "Ain't I A Woman" Speech Dewey Decimal Classification: 012 Bibliographies of individuals; 070 News Media, Journalism, and Publishing; 907 Education, research, related topics of history; 917 Geography and Travel in North America; 920 Biography Fourth Grade Lexile Levels To Consider: 740L-940L Reference tools that would be useful in researching this topic: Explora Primary School; Britannica School Elementary; SIRS Discoverer; Oxford African American Studies Center; African American Poetry, 1760-1900; BrainPop, Jr.; C-Span Biography Explanation of the Pathfinder The pathfinder is a resource tool where the media specialist finds resources on a topic or standard that is being taught in a specific grade level. Teachers should be able to use the resources to help in instruction and the implementation of the standard. The pathfinder has several resources, photographs, videos, biographies, primary documents, speeches, and websites that can be used by a teacher for a student. Teachers can use these resources within their classrooms. The pathfinder is laid out in a simplistic manner, because it gives the teacher a resource guide to see what they will be teaching, but it also give them some things that they will need to make sure they pay attention to when it comes to their planning. The pathfinder has a page for each main person that is being discussed within the standard. Also, it helps the teacher to find the resources faster. The pathfinder provides both print and online resources to make the classroom come alive. Category:Browse Category:1:1